


需求

by Ada_Masure17



Category: 100000 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Masure17/pseuds/Ada_Masure17





	需求

重度sq 丨慎入丨勿上升真人  
随机掉落fo福利丨开火箭（哗——）  
主治医生 X 精神病患者  
——医生难道不是用来满足患者需求的吗——  
“嗯……”变调了的轻微呻吟声终于隐忍不住从紧咬着下唇的贝齿中溢出。  
“张医生，你怎么了？”  
“没……我先离开一下。”  
脚步匆匆地逃一般离开会议室，跨入电梯，等电梯门关上之后，张艺兴像是失去了全身力气似的倚靠在墙上，仰着纤细的脖子，急促地喘息起来。  
身体内部包含着的东西震动的频率越发的过分，每一下都仿佛能顶上的最敏感的一点。要命的快感沿着神经传来，几乎要把他理智冲没。若有若无的麻痒从空虚的后穴不断向外蔓延，蚂蚁啃咬般磨人而难耐，刺激着他的大腿内侧失控般的颤抖着，今他简直快要失去了站立的力气。  
张艺兴咬牙颤抖着把手伸进裤子里握上早已挺立的欲望，生涩地撸动起来。  
“嗯哈……”前端传来的快感暂时压住了后穴的空虚难耐，但也只不过如同滴水进入干涸，聊胜于无罢了。  
不够，还不够……他想要被大东西狠狠地进入，被疯狂地操弄，想要……  
漂亮的眸子里覆上一层脆弱的水光，他眼里的欲望如同潮汐般剧烈翻滚。  
叮——电梯门打开，张艺兴跌跌撞撞地闪出了门，向着最里的私人病房跑去。  
打开层层上锁了钢质房门，核实了指纹，张艺兴刚进入房间，身后的门便重新落锁。  
站在窗外正在望着阴沉天空的男人，听到声音后优雅地转过身，蓝白条纹的病号服套在他修长匀称的身躯上，充满了力量的美感。  
看到来人，另人藏在刘海下阴翳的眸子里流露出了戏谑的笑意，唇角勾起细微的弧度。  
“我想要……把它弄出来。”张艺兴咬着下唇，忍着羞怯说完这句话，伸手摸上了自己的领口，利落地脱掉了身上穿着的白大褂，然后向下脱掉自己的裤子。  
白嫩笔直的腿只在一件半长的白衬衫下，似有似无地掩盖着私处，诱惑着男人的视线粘连在那一片肌肤之上，喉结滚动，下意识咽下一口口水。  
男人扬了扬下巴，张艺兴识趣地明白了他的示意爬上床趴下。  
迫不及待地压上那句纤细美丽的身躯，男人着迷的抚摸过张艺兴身体每一寸滑嫩肌肤，熟练地扒掉他的内裤，露出挺翘白皙的一对山丘，沿着缝隙摸进，触手的皆是一片黏腻的湿意。  
“好湿。”男人低笑道。  
小巧的钢蛋被男人夹在指间缓缓的取出，从后穴牵拉出几条银丝，画面淫靡而诱人。  
“呼——”张艺兴呼出一口气，紧绷的腰肢一下子放松下来，可下一秒突然而来的进入却让他惊呼出声。  
好烫，好硬……是那根大东西。他出神的想到。  
男人在他的身上驰骋起来，宛如脱缰的野马般，甚至还要更加的疯狂，每一下的顶弄都仿佛要顶入他的最深之处，挑拨出一股一股灭顶一般的快感。  
“嗯唔……太深了，太太快了……”  
“好大……呜……”  
“呜呜……你你不是昨天晚上刚解决需求吗……嗯……慢点……”  
忍受不了这过分的索求，张艺兴含着哭腔求饶道，声线魅人而细弱。  
“呵呵，医生难道不是用来满足患者需求的吗？”


End file.
